Dry-film lubricants (compositions) are beneficial in various applications, due, in part, to their ability to lower the coefficient of friction.
Historically, dry-film lubricants have typically comprised lead, the use of which, over time, has been limited or banned as dangerous and/or environmentally unfriendly in many countries. Thus, focus within the industry has been directed to developing and adopting lead-free compositions and surface treatments to replace prior art lead-comprising compositions. For example, lead-free dry film lubricant compositions are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,516,547.